A Silent Whisper
by lucky-001
Summary: Two broken lives; one young girl unable to escape from a horrid dream, and a young boy who's voice was shattered by an unforgiving past, rendering him unable to speak. "I can forgive...but I will not forget. Those deeds done to Roxas and I are forever sown into our hearts. God have mercy on us both for walking a path of self-torment, but...we will walk it side by side...together."
1. Another Step Forward

_****_**Hey Everyone, I have an important Authors note at the end, so if you would please take the time to read it, i would be very appreciative. Thank you  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters in this story.  
**

* * *

_**August 23, 2011**_

_**6:35 a.m.**_

"_Now, there's no need to cry…" _

_He leaned in towards the sobbing young girl and stroked her face with his hand. His icy and rough fingers made the girl flinch, "Shh, don't be scared…" He slowly inched closer to her, breathing heavily against her cheek, whispering, "…no need to be scared…"_

**Buzz, Buzz, Buzz-**

Silence filled the room once again as my hand laid on top of the alarm clock, subduing the noise.

"Bloody thing…" I mumble to myself, seeing as how there was no one else in the room.

After I was sure the device had seized its irritable ranting, I slowly lowered my fingers from their position, and peacefully returned to my long-awaited sleep.

"Namine, wake up!"

'_God hates me.'_ I thought whiningly

I turn around very cautiously to see who interrupted me from my beautiful dream land. To no surprise, I see an older male with blonde hair, hovering over my bed. He had the most annoyed expression plastered onto his face, "Your alarm went off." He spoke.

"…" I said nothing.

"Well?"

"…"

"Aren't you gonna get up?" He said with impatience in his voice.

"…"

"Na-mi-ne!"

This was fun.

"Christ, what are you staring at!" He was fuming at this point.

"…something damn hellish from my sight." I said in a monotone voice.

**Snap**

_'Holy shit! What was that?' _I thought with fright.

I heard something crack. It sounded as though someone had split a wooden bat in half, and before I knew it, I was getting my ass handed to me by my brother.

"Ahh…ow…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…stop it!" I yelled in between hits, hoping he would stop to the sound of my half-hearted outcries.

"Cloud please!" With that, the hitting ceased.  
_'That was exhausting…'_

After I eventually caught breathe; I carefully looked up from my arms, not lowering my guard, and eyed the deadly weapon in his right hand in which he used to attack me.

"Had enough?" He said without a hint of weariness in his voice.

"Really…a pillow?" I gave him an annoyed look.  
He raised the object over his head, ready to strike again, "_Okay okay I'll get up_!" I said too fast for any human ear to hear.

He furrowed his eyebrows together to give me a look of disappointment and mumbled something I could barely make out, "…no fun…"  
Without a second glance he chucked the pillow at my head and turned around, exiting the room.

'_He actually __**enjoyed**__ that!' _I thought, pushing the pillow behind me.

I became scared with the words Cloud had spoken. Not waiting for him to return I quickly got out of bed, grabbing my things, and rushed into the bathroom.

I was out of the shower within 15 minutes, and continued with my process of getting ready. I didn't feel like doing anything special to my hair, so I just decided to blow dry it straight and comb a partial of it so that it hung over my right shoulder.

I put on a little bit of lip gloss and a small amount of blush, determining I looked good enough; I headed out through the bathroom door. I walked over to my bed and picked up my uniform. I put on my shirt, a white short-sleeve classic collar blouse, leaving the first 2 buttons open, a light blue plaid skirt, navy blue knee-high socks, some black shoes, and tied a solid blue tie which hung below the undone buttons.

After I was finished putting on my clothes, I reached for my school bag under my bed and smiled as I carefully placed a white sketchbook within the carrier.

I turned around to look at myself in the mirror to see if I need to fix anything. According to people I was, what was known as, a "natural beauty" with fair skin, golden blonde hair that reached just a little past my shoulders, and I also had that "killer body" that most models would die for.

"Hmph…" My eyebrows squinted together at my appearance. I was never one to dwell on such superficial things, so if I was complimented I would give a small **'**_**thank you**_**'** and carry on with the rest of my day.

'_I feel like I'm missing something...' _I pondered a little, but soon cast aside that nonchalant feeling. Taking one last glance at myself, I decided I was satisfied with my appearance, and left out the bedroom door. With my bag in hand, I started dragging it down the long hallway.

When I reached the kitchen, I saw my older brother standing over the counter top, staring blankly at the metal object that sits on it. I leaned on the door frame that connected to the hallway,  
"If you stare at the toaster long enough, people will think you have mental problems." I said to him hoping to get an answer. To my luck, no response.

"…did ya burn it?" I said with a hint of amusement in my voice.

He stiffened at my comment and hung his head down from the embarrassment. I could only smile at his child-like actions; it was so out of character for him. Usually he's calm and it seems like he always has everything together. He wears this hard expression on his face, hardly ever showing his emotions, and never really let's you know what he's thinking. The aura around him is the type for guys to be envious of, and the girls to go crazy for.

'_He's changing little by little.'_

I forgot to mention this earlier, but it's only just me and my brother. An incident happened a couple years back, and he's taken care of me since.

I was so lost in my train of thought that I never realized we were already in the car, and on the way to my school. That is, until Cloud spoke and interrupted my thinking, "Are you nervous?" He sounded like he collected his composure before we left the house.

"Why would I be?" I replied without any trace of _nervousness_ in my voice. I looked at him, but his gaze was fixated on the road.

"It's just a simple question that only requires a simple answer." He said in a deep, monotone voice.

I gave him a small smile that said _**'I'm fine'**_, but I knew he didn't believe me. He just looked at me from the corner of his eye and said nothing. That was something I liked about Cloud, he was never one to pry.

"Here…" Cloud grunted as he reached one hand behind his seat pulling out some blue fabric and handing it to me.

I grabbed it from his hand and unraveled the piece of cloth. It was a small navy blue cardigan with pockets on each side. I stared at it blankly and slowly pulled it up to my nose, "It smells like you."

"It's been in my car for a week or so." Cloud said putting both hands on the wheel, making a left turn onto a street.

"So that's where I left it…" I said finally realizing why I felt something missing this morning. "You never bothered to give it to me until now?" I said lifting my head to look at him. I honestly didn't care what the answer would be.

"It was something irrelevant to me till now."

I understood what he meant. I placed the sweater in my lap and looked out the window as we rolled up to the black gates, which surrounded the school like a prison.

"It's going to be empty without you there…" I said in a soft voice never taking my gaze from the big building. My brother had graduated from the school last year and was now attending a university not too far from here.

He pulled into the parking lot and switched the car gear to park.

"…are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked once again. He didn't want to show it, but you could tell he was worried.

I finally turned my head towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before speaking, "I can handle this, I'm a big girl now." I gave him a smile of reassurance.

He looked at me then gave me a small smile in return before shooing me out of the car. I walked up to the curb and waited there until I saw my brother drive away in his Mercedes Benz. Once he was out of sight, I put on my cardigan, not bothering to button it, and slung my backpack over one shoulder. I looked up towards the old Italianate style school building, and read the sign that was engraved in front, **Twilight High. **

'_This is it. For the next 3 years, this is my life.' _I let out a sigh.

With that embedded into my mind, I started my painfully slow walk towards the entrance.

My name is Namine Strife, 15 years old. I am a sophomore attending Twilight High. I thought it was going to be another doleful year, but I didn't know that each step I took towards that building was another step towards a different future.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hey everyone, long time since you've heard from me. :)  
Some of you may have read my story, "Shelter From the Rain", well after asking for peoples opinion, I saw that I had more criticism than positive feedback. Don't get me wrong, I am really appreciative of it and that's why I decided to rewrite my story. This time around, I came to develop a...more complex plot than what I had originally started with :3  
It's been a long time since I've written anything, so I'm not sure if my writing style is suitable (or elegantly worded out -.-) but I thought I should give it another shot :)  


**I really hope to improve my writing, grammar, etc. so please bear with my ill-educated English and my childish imagination :D I have been thinking about the rating for this. I will keep it at T for awhile, but if you feel that the chapters are becoming more coarse and violent, please let me know and I will change the rating to M.**

**I really appreciated all those positive and negative reviews I got from my previous work, and I hope those reading will continue to watch and read my story :)  
Please don't be afraid to review, I would love to improve my story. This time around, I'm going full force brah ;)  
wish me luck guys :)  
**


	2. A Small Reunion

_****_**Hey everyone, I have another important authors note at the end so if you could please read it, i would again be very appreciative. :)  
Hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy Characters that are used in this story.  
**

**...i'm serious -.-  
**

* * *

_**7:35 a.m.**_

"Thank you very much." I said to the secretary.

She just nodded her head in response, never taking her eyes away from the computer. With that inattentive gesture, I took and deep breathe and walked through the office door.

I looked down at the sheet of white paper the assistant had given me. The writing on it consisted of my class schedule, along with my locker number.

**Namine Strife  
10****th**** grade, sophomore**

**Assigned student locker: **#147

**Class Schedule:**

**Period 1**: _8:00-8:45 a.m. _**AC&R/Homeroom**

**Period 2: **_8:49-9:34 a.m._**English 10**

**Period 3: **_9:38-10:23 a.m._**Algebra II**

_10:24-10:33 a.m._**Break **

**Period 4: **_10:37-11:21a.m._**Spanish II**

**Period 5: **_11:25-12:09 p.m._**Art II**

**Period 6: **_12:10-12:58 p.m._**Lunch**

**Period 7: **_1:03-1:47 p.m. _**Biology**

**Period 8: **_1:51-2:35 p.m. _**World History**

_**All students must purchase and have own locks. Those without locks on their lockers will be sealed shut until a staff advisor issues a dismissal of action. All combinations must be turned into the office by Wednesday August 29**__**th**__**. If you have any questions, please contact the Principal, Vice Principal and/or Dean of Students. Thank you.  
**_

**Principal: Master Yen Sid  
Vice Principal: Mr. Setzer  
Dean of Students: Dr. Ansem  
**

'_Those without locks on their lockers will be sealed shut until a staff advisor issues a dismissal of action,_' I snorted, _'We're damn high school students, not in the fucking army…_'  
I folded back that part of the paper so it could no longer be visible.

'_147. Well, I hope it's not to far from my classes...'_ I thought balling my hand up into a fist and rubbing my eye sleepily.

After taking one final glance at my paper, I looked up and started to skim around the hallway, catching small glimpses of everyone trying to get by.

'_This is gonna be tiring.' _I mentally said to myself.

I let out a big sigh, put on a cheerful look, the opposite of how I was feeling, and started on my way through the noisy crowd.

'_This is harder than it looks.'_ I thought as I was pushing my way past each person.

"Damn it…" Under my breathe I mumbled, "Oh no…Ouch!" I gave a yelp of pain as I was thrown against the lockers by a group of 11th graders. You could tell they were upper classmen by their build. It was a lot bigger and more developed than any of the lower classmen.

'_Freakin' jerks!'_ I mentally called after them.

I looked around, starting to become spectacle with the students. I guessed all to well I wasn't going to get anywhere with this crowd, and decided to just stay in my little corner and wait for an opening.

A minute or two past by and the mob wasn't as packed, but still too crowded for me to get in…okay fine, I was just too lazy to even try. Give me a break it was 7:37 in the morning.

"Hey look over there." A girl started talking to her friend, stopping right in front of me. They're backs were turned to me, so I couldn't get a look at their faces.

"Oh my God he's so hot!" The girl's friend replied in excitement.

That got me thinking on how girls could be so obsessive over guys. I never really understood that. I mean of course I look at them, and maybe flirt a little, but some girls can take it to the extreme.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, but why do you think he's talking to the principal?" Girl A had said.

"New student probably, seeing as how I never seen him before. Trust me; I would have taken notice of him if he was here last year." Girl B had said with confidence.

This had caught a little of my interest…the first part anyway.

"It seems like he's getting lectured though. He got caught doing something on the first day." Girl A had concluded.

"Most likely, he seems like he was one of those wannabe rejects at his old school. Ya know the one's that think they're all "badass" and shit." She smirked at her last statement, air quoting her words.

That really irked me. Who the hell were these chicks saying all this crap about someone they don't even know? I swear if this escalates I'm gonna be pissed off. People like that annoy the crap out of me.

"Ha-ha, he might even end up on one of those reality TV shows, "Society's Top Ten Rejects." Both girl A and B started laughing uncontrollably at that unintelligent line.

My eyes squinted from irritation as I glared at the stupid tricks.  
'_I had enough of their dumbass comments. They need to know when to keep their little mouths shut!'_

Before I had the chance to do anything, the principal had caught us watching them and shouted over to where we were, "If you have something you wish to say then say it. Otherwise I suggest you return to your daily classes."

His voice was deep and held such power and authority. The two girls that were gossiping nodded their heads in a rapid motion, showing they had heard him, and ran down the corridor in fear, pushing the people they past.

I smirked at their little antics, _'Pathetic.'_

Though not wanting to get lectured myself, I also made my way through the crowd yet again.

I wanted to get a look at the boy, but when I turned around I only caught a glimpse of his blonde hair disappear behind one of the teachers. _'Maybe next time, I'll get to see him?'_ I questioned, shrugging my shoulders. Hopefully what the girls said wasn't true, and he didn't get into trouble.

Turning my head, I followed the mass through the packed passageway. I finally made it to my locker, and glanced at the clock at the other end of the hallway.  
'_Are you serious, it's only been five damn minutes!'_ I was a little frustrated with how slow time was moving.

Shaking my head, I opened my beige locker, and started stuffing my schoolbooks inside. I was too focused on organizing my locker that I jumped when hearing a voice shout from behind me,  
"A spider!"

Going bug eyed, I dropped whatever books I had in my hands and backed away from my locker, letting out an earsplitting cry,  
"Oh my Christ _kill it_! _Somebody kill it_!"

When I let out those words, I heard someone chuckling behind me. I quickly turned my head around and came to find a red-headed girl curled up on the floor. She was pounding her fist against the grayish tile, while hysterically laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha, what…the hell…was that…reaction!" The girl said in-between breathes.

My heart was still pounding from my earlier actions. I could feel the embarrassment and humiliation build up in my cheeks, until I felt them burn,  
"Damn it Kairi, grow up!" I shouted at the girl, now identified as Kairi.

"I'm sorry….Namine…I…just couldn't…help it." The girl said trying to catch her breathe. "Please don't be mad at me." She folded her hands together in a pleading manner, when she realized I never stopped glaring.

"…"  
When I gave her no reply, she formed her bottom lip into a pout and made her eyes as big as she could.

'_Crap.'_ I thought feeling guilty.  
"…damn cheater."

"Yay!" With that she gave me the biggest hug, which I returned with an equal force. "I really missed you!"

"I missed you to Kai." I spoke in a soft voice.

We stayed in our embrace for a good while, until this deep chuckle interrupted our reunion. When unlocked from our position and turned our heads, identifying the culprit. Our expressions turned dull, never saying a word to him.

"Can I get some sort of reaction?" The person spoke, "A _hello_ would be nice."

"…did you bring us presents?" Kairi and I asked in union.

He looked at us a little surprised, his eyes rapidly shifted from his hands to us, "Uh…well…no…" he said soft spoken.

"Good-bye." We turned our heads and started walking in the opposite direction but before we could even take two steps, we were picked up off the floor and crushed in a big bear hug.

"Are you mad that I cut in to your little _P.D.A._?" He said with a smirk, squeezing even harder.

"Ri…ku…it hurts…" I mustered into the older male's chest.

Eventually he put us back down on the floor, but before we had a chance to react (again), he grabbed Kairi and crushed his lips onto her own. They stayed like that for a good 10 seconds, not that I was counting, and then broke apart.

"Hey beautiful…" Riku said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too Riku." Kairi giggled at his gesture then gave him a peck on the lips.

Looking at them, I thought it was sweet that the two people who were closest to me progressed from being childhood friends, into a romantic, mature relationship. Make's you second-guess if those fairy tales you read, are actually true.

If you had caught that, I did say "were". I'm happy for them, and we still talk here and there, but along the way we just kind of…grew apart.

Kairi had become, well had always been, popular with her beauty and personality. Her natural red-hair fell to her shoulders, and her big, violet blue eyes could just swoon any guy. Not to mention her hourglass figure that made perfection even remotely possible.

Then there was Riku, the cool, strong type that gave the guys insecurities. Unlike your typical athletic jock, he was actually smart, getting straight A's in each class. He reminded me of Cloud at times but, unlike Cloud, Riku was far from the quiet type. He was a very curious intellect, always questioning everybody, and everything that followed suit. They started going out, about 2 or 3 years ago.

I couldn't help but smile. Seeing them together makes my heart feel warm. Probably because I know they'll be able to take care of each other. That's what I hoped for at least.

**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring**

'_Crap.'_

I ran over to my locker. Picking up my things off the floor, I grabbed what I need for the next few classes and rushed down the hall.

"Wait, Namine!" Kairi shouted after me.

I turned around letting her know she had my attention. "It was really good to see you."

As soon as she said those words, I felt guilt in my heart for some reason, but I also felt happy to know she still cared. I mean she has her own life now, which is something completely unattached from mine.

I gave them both the biggest smile I could muster up, "You're going soft on me Minamoto." I yelled.

She gave me her signature grin in response. From where I was standing, it looked like she was crying. I saw Riku place his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. My attention turned towards him as he gave me a nod of his head, which I returned with a wave of my hand.

**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring**

"Damn it!" I cursed softly to myself. _'Stupid bell' _was my last thought as I ran off in the direction of my first class.

* * *

Once I arrived at the door, I cautiously peaked into the classroom, full of students, and noticed the teacher had not yet arrived.

'_Maybe God does still love me.'_ I mentally laughed at myself for sounding like such a dork.

I finally made my way into the classroom, but soon found some of the chattering had ceased and felt some eyes were on me. I took a quick look around the room and, surprisingly, found an empty seat next to the window. As I started walking towards the untaken seat I could still feel the stares of people behind my back.

'_This is really uncomfortable.'_ My eye twitched from my uneasiness.

Arriving at my seat, I started thinking about what those two girls had said this morning. Twilight Town was, well, a small town. Literally everyone here grew up with each other, so to see someone new walk in on the street is something of an exceptional surprise.

A few minutes after I got settled into my desk, the classroom door opened revealing my 1st period teacher, who was accompanied by a student.

"Ahem," the teacher cleared his throat, getting the class' attention. It sounded really hoarse and made my throat feel itchy. He looked around, "Now that you all have quieted down, I would like to introduce a new student. Sir, if you would please step forward..."

On cue, a boy came into view from behind the teacher, and stood in front of the class. My breathing had hitched and my muscles tensed up at the sight of the boy.

"…wow…" I mumbled incoherently to myself.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Hey guys, well I did try my best trying to rewrite this story. I added a lot more parts into the next chapter, but will wait maybe a week before posting it up. Again if there is anything you do not like about the writing style, or maybe the story itself, please let me know via private messaging. I would really love to hear your opinions :)**

**The important thing I wanted to discuss is actually a favor. You see, I saw recently a new feature on FanFiction where you're allowed to upload a picture for the story you are publishing and I would love to upload one, but I just haven't found a good one at all. One that could match the title of the story at least, and I have no personal artistic sense to draw my own drawing -.-  
So, I would like to ask those of you that read my story, or if you have a friend, if you could maybe draw an image that you think would match best with the story from the summary you got :) I would love it so much if you could help me out on that! I would be so grateful! .  
If you need to go more in depth into the story, please private message me and we could talk about it further in detail.  
**

**Thank you again! Don't forget to review, and please continue reading for the next chapters :)  
Thanks again guys!  
**


	3. A Troublesome Start

_Previously:_

"_Now that you all have quieted down, I would like to introduce a new student. Sir if you would please take a step forward."_

_As if on cue, a boy came into view, from behind the teacher, and stood in front of the class._

_My breathing had hitched and my muscles tensed up at the sight of the boy._

"…_wow." I mumbled incoherently to myself._

* * *

"Oh my God isn't he cute!"

"Yeah what a hottie!"

"He's exactly my type!"

Every girl in the room had at least one comment to say, but honestly; none of them did him justice.

His appearance was just breathtaking. For one thing, he had the craziest looking blonde hair I've ever seen. Spiked up into different directions, it added a masculine affect to his posture. He slouched a little and you could tell he worked out by his arms. They weren't buff, but he had some notable muscle. Though what really attracted me to him were his eyes. Gorgeous, ocean blue eyes that allured you to feel like you were drowning into something dark.

'_Handsome…it doesn't due him justice at all…'_ I thought agreeing with my earlier verdict.

"He-he!" I could hear girls giggling from different sides of me.  
_'Of course he would be the center of attention…'_ I thought with a sarcastic sense.

He probably heard all the girls gossiping about him because his face turned a dark shade of red as he lowered his head, (No rhyming intended) his bangs covering his captivating eyes.

'_How adorable, he's just like a little puppy.' _I thought with amusement.  
I'll let him keep his dignity and won't ever tell him that. He still is a guy and I'm pretty sure males don't like to be referred to as "cute", let alone be in comparison to a man-trained animal.

"Ahem," the teacher silenced the students chattering with that inhuman cough of his.  
_'There's that itchy feeling again.' _I thought as I held my hand to my throat. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" asked the teacher in a questionable tone.

The boy just stood there without saying a word.

"Would you like to say anything before I make the introductions?"

Again, silence.

"Very well then," The teacher nodded his head to the boy even though he knew he wouldn't see, "class this is Roxas Hikari. He and his family had moved from out of zones due to some urgent business. Please treat him with respect and make him feel welcomed."

Some of the class nodded their heads at the teacher in understanding, while others just continued to stare at the boy with either goo-goo eyes (mainly girls) or menacing death glares (mainly guys).

I sweat dropped at the class's reactions to him. _'Aye, poor kid…'_

"Mr. Hikari if you could please take the empty seat next to Ms…" Reading off the clipboard in his hands, he took a glance in my direction, "Strife, if you could please raise your hand and let Mr. Hikari know who you are."

I raised my hand high enough for him to see. The boy named Roxas peaked a little from under his bangs and looked the opposite way before settling in my direction. When I saw those eyes staring at me I could have sworn I felt my heart slow down. I didn't really feel any heat rising to my cheeks, but I did feel somehow anxious. He returned his sight towards the floor once again as he began walking toward me. As soon as he reached my seat, I carefully placed my hands on top of my desk, though never breaking my gaze. My eyes continued to follow him as he sat in the desk to the right of me.

"Ha-ha, lil' Namine found some eye candy for the day." A boy at the far end of the classroom shouted teasingly.

With the class laughing, I snapped into a realization, _'Crap! Have I been staring at him this whole time?'_ I thought stupidly.

"Ahem! No more outbursts!" The teacher announced calling the class in order. He eyed the boy who had shouted that last comment. Closing his eyes, he shook his head as if agreeing with some thought, "With that let's get started."

As he was talking, I tried focusing my attention to the front of the class, but soon became bored with what the teacher had to say. I found my eyes shifting from the blackboard back to the blonde boy sitting next to me.

Probably felt someone staring at him, he looked at me from the corner of his eye and turned his head to face me. His eyes had caught mine yet again with a contemplating, yet unwavering, expression. After a few seconds, his cheeks started turning a bright red and he averted his gaze from me, downward.

I comprehended the reason for his actions and slowly turned my head forward and started slumping into my chair. Little by little, I lowered my head so that it rested upon my desk.  
'_You're not even here and embarrassing things still happen to me. Damn it Cloud!'_ I yelled in my head.

* * *

**At Sunset University:**

_Achoo!_

'_Where did that come from?'_ Cloud was in the middle of a lecture for his mathematics class.

'_Namine must be thinking about me.'_ He smirked at the thought of his little sister already missing him on her first day of school.

* * *

**At Twilight High:**

'_Stupid Cloud! When I get home I'm gonna make you cook your own food, and you can start your own friggin bath!'_

I was pissed for no apparent reason. Well except the fact that the new kid had caught me starring at him countless of times. I stopped in front of my locker thinking about the day's earlier events. I was surprised to find that he was in my first 3 period classes. Though after the first break, I didn't see him in 4th or 5th.

'_That's just perfect…'_ I thought sarcastically.

I put my books into my locker and grabbed the blue lunch pail that was placed on the way bottom.

'_He probably thinks I'm challenged…Ugh! This is your entire fault! Stupid Cloud!'_

Getting more agitated, I slammed my locker door and started making my way down the corridor.

I know he has nothing to do with anything that happened today, but it's just relaxing to release all of my frustration out onto my brother. It's always good to pretend that someone is the cause of all your problems. Realizing the words I have just thought, I slowed my pace and sighed very heavily, _'Great, I am mental…'_

I was too engrossed in my own "private" conversation that I never took note to the bubbly red-head come up next to me, trying to initiate her own discussion, "Hey Namine, how's your day so far?" She said in a high-pitched voice.

'_Why didn't I notice this sooner? All the signs were there weren't they?' _I was thinking hard to myself.

"…Namine?" You can hear the confusion in Kairis voice as she attempted to gain my attention.

'_Cloud did say I used to chew on the wooden railings when I was 5...'_

"Hey...are you listening?"

'_Wait, that's not fair! He pressured me into doing it!'_

Kairi was already fed up at this point. She walked in front of me. Grabbing my shoulders, she yelled into my face, "Namine!"

"He said it was candy!"

Kairi just stared at me and gave a baffled look.

"…"

"…"

"…you don't know the abuse I've been through Kairi…" I said in a fearful voice, hoping she would sympathize with my odd outburst.

"…"

Feeling another pair of eyes watching us, I shifted my head to the left to see Riku holding a tray lunch in his hand and staring at me with the same expression as his girlfriend.

"Ri….." Riku held up his hand, silencing me from finishing the rest of my sentence.

"…Cloud was right." He said with his deep voice.

Now irritated, I grabbed my apple from my lunch pail and chucked it straight at him, hoping to hit his head. Unfortunately; he had dodged it like it was nothing.  
'_Damn his reflexes.'_

He shook his head disapprovingly, "…anger issues too…" he mumbled then walked away.

I clenched my teeth, _'Cocky bast-'_

"Namine," Kairis voice stopped me in the middle of my mental cursing, "I'm going to completely erase what I just heard and pretend _that_ never happened. Okay?"

Of course by _that_ I knew she meant my mental breakdown. I gave a child-like pout and nodded my head in understanding. My new found sickness had been made official.

"Good!" Her cheeriness was back, "So, you wanna have lunch together?" She asked tilting her head cutely to the side. Her hands were folded in the back of her and you can hear the crinkle of the brown bag as it crunched under her grip.

'_Wow…she got over that quick…'_ I thought impressed yet, somehow…frightened.  
I gave her a little smile, "It's fine, I wanna eat where it's quiet and the cafeteria doesn't offer me that satisfaction…" She gave me a look of disappointment, "but I'll eat with you guys tomorrow. How does that sound?" I asked hoping that would make her happy again.

Her face lighted up just a bit, "That sounds great."

"Perfect," I walked past her "I'll see you later!"

She just gave me a small wave good-bye and watched me disappear out the door into the courtyard.

'_That seems nice.'_ I smiled to myself as I spotted a nice shady place under a tree at the end of the courtyard.  
I started making my way over to the spot and took note of the surrounding area. The place I was going to had nothing but trees encompassing the back part like a circular fortress. It was extremely green and so beautiful. Right in the front of the fortress was a single bulk tree that had two branches hanging low, on either side, in a curved downward arc.

'_That would be so amazing to sketch.'_ I thought with admiration.

I looked upwards towards the tree. I had finally reached that spot and was now standing directly under it. I smiled to myself as I placed my stuff on the ground, and went through my bag searching for the white book that lay inside…or so I thought.

'_Damn, I forgot it in my locker.'_ I thought with disappointment.

I didn't really feel like getting up to get it, but I just couldn't let this opportunity pass up. I was too impatient to wait for tomorrow. I let out a sigh and started fast walking my way towards the locker area.

I came out into the courtyard about 10 minutes later. It took me a lot longer than expected because I had encountered some…issues… if you could call it that.

'_I can't believe I forgot which one was my locker. How the hell do they expect us to tell which one is which when they all look the freakin same!'_  
Then I thought a little harder,_'Wait, that's what the locker numbers are for…damn…'_ I pouted at my stupidity.

I shook my head a little trying to regain the excitement that I had earlier from wanting to draw that landscaping. I smiled to myself as I held the sketchbook tighter in my grip, making my way again towards that gentle scenery; though I soon came to a stop when I heard some people laughing. I would shrug it off, but they sounded like hyenas, laughing hysterically. My curiosity getting the best of me, I started making my way to the anonymous group.

I took a left as soon as I entered the courtyard, and kept going straight until I hit the corner of the building. I peeked over and noticed these guys huddled around what looked like to be another person. They were, of course, barely visible from my view. Nothing but tall bushes surrounding them, it was the perfect place to be if you were scheming something and no one would be able to see.

"Seifer doesn't take too well to scared little wimps like you, ya know!" The one that spoke out first was more toned than the rest.  
He was wearing an orange tank top with his school shirt opened and unbuttoned. The sleeves were torn off in an unprofessional manner as his school pants sagged under his waist.

"Worthless." The girl standing on the right said without any trace of emotion in her voice.  
She was shorter than the group. Her hair was silver in color; covering part of her left eye, while her other shown a dark red in contrast to her pale skin. Her skirt went about mid-thigh and her school shirt was tied around her waist, showing only her dark purple, half-sleeved shirt.

"Ha-Ha you think you're all _that_ just 'cause you have a pretty face, don't ya?" The boy in the middle had spoken last.  
His golden hair was covered by a black beanie, with traces of silver thread along it. With his short-sleeved uniform shirt not buttoned, his dark blue undershirt was visible, also taking note of its black outline. A thin, black tie was tied around his neck loosely, completing his look.

Then I remember the trio from last year. The girl was named Fuu. She was the most intelligent out of the three. Being especially skilled in martial arts, no one in the school wanted to mess with her. The toned out boy, I think his name was Rai. Now he took "all muscle and no brains" to a whole new level. He could never have an intelligent thought for himself; all he can do is follow Seifer. Now Seifer was the last in the group. He was considered the _leader_, always challenging those who seemed like a threat to him.

'_They're all nothing but an obnoxious set if you ask me.'_ I said distastefully, knowing all too well I was right.

What really got me was that Seifer "declared" his group as the "law enforcement" around town. They always take matters into their own hands even though it was out of their range of authority. They would do some good work I'll admit, but with those who admire them only add to their ego, and of course their abuse of power.

"Well, aren't you gonna say something punk?" Seifer said in a menacing voice.  
When the boy didn't respond, I saw Seifer grab him by his arm and shove him up against the wall.

I couldn't see the boy's face clearly, but only saw his hands shake violently as he tried to pry Seifers hands away from his neck.

"Ha-Ha, look he's gonna cry!" Rai exclaimed, throwing a laughing fit.  
He held his stomach and moved off the side, giving me a clear view of the kid.

My heart beat loudly and I gasped as I saw Roxas, defenseless, against the wall. He had tears streaming down his face, with the most terrified expression. Seifer banged Roxas back against the wall once more, and threw him harshly against the floor. He snickered as he used his leg to kick his shoulder so he could see his face.

"Why don't you fight back you little punk?" He bent closer to Roxas and threateningly grinned in his face, "If you get on your knees and beg for mercy, I might let you off for today."

Roxas backed away a little from Seifer and bent his head down, putting it in between his legs from fright.

I clenched my hand against my skirt and screamed unconsciously, "You're fucking pitiful Seifer!"

"What-" Seifer looked around trying to find the source of the voice, "Stop hiding! Come out and say it to my face!"

I came out of the bushes revealing to Seifer that I was the one who spoke out. My hands were still gripped against my skirt.

"Well, Well, if it isn't pretty little Namine." He smirked at me, "Were you looking for a little fun with me?"

'_So God damn disgusting.' _

I never responded, but instead walked right past them and headed straight for Roxas. I bent down so that I could be at eye level with him, "Roxas are you okay? Roxas look at me…" I asked with a gentle but urgent voice. His head shook as he lifted it slowly, revealing who it was that was talking to him. I cringed to myself as I saw the damage that Seifer and his gang inflicted to his face. _'Roxas…'_ I thought with hurt.

Before I could say anything, Seifer went ahead and spoke out first, "Are you seriously trying to help that loser?" He had raised his voice to me. "You fucking _ignore_ me to see if that damn freak is alright!" His face was turning red at the cheeks.

I saw Roxas flinch at his tone and, as if instinctively, grabbed onto my shirt, hiding his face into my back.

"Ha-ha, see? He's so damn afraid of me! What the hell do you want from a fucking pussy like that?" With those words, he and his little "group" started laughing hysterically.

"Hell, I'd be scared too if I had to look up to see that shitty face of yours." I said without giving the satisfaction of looking at him. I was more focused on Roxas than anything else.

His laughing stopped at my comment as he grabbed me by my shirt and held me up so his face was inches from mine. I heard a thump behind me, probably from Roxas falling over since he was clinging onto me for support.

"What the hell did you just say Strife?"

I grit my teeth, "You're so damn ugly and simple-minded. Your selfishness just makes you really fucking _pathetic_!" I yelled at him.

"You damn bitc-" His hand was pulled back ready to strike me, but his raised voice stopped mid-sentence as someone yelled from around the corner.

"What's going on? Who's over there?" A teacher exclaimed.

Seifer clenched his fist and let out an aggravated breath before throwing me onto the ground. His hand took a hold of my face rather forcefully and brought it up so that I was staring straight at him once again, "You're just damn lucky Strife, but watch yourself. Next time I see you defending that little punk, I swear to God I will _fuck up_ that pretty little face of yours to the point where you won't be recognizable…" he said between his teeth, "You'll be so fucking terrified of me you won't be able to help yourself but cower when you hear just the sound of my name…you won't be able to forget about me Strife."

"Don't you fucking touch me!" I spat at him, slapping his hand away from my face.

Half-heartedly smirking at my reaction, he gave one last look at Roxas, "Damn pussy… I'll see you later _freak_." He spat that last word which made Roxas hide behind my back again.

Seifer then turned around, with his little posy in tow, and started walking away from us. Once they were out of sight, I looked down at Roxas who was still curled up and shaking fiercely against my back. I gave him a sorrowful look, '_This is exactly one of those troublesome situations I wanted to avoid this year.' _Letting out an exhausted sigh I got up with Roxas and started making our way towards the infirmary.

* * *

Of course the attention was all on us, as people saw me and Roxas walking side by side together towards the nurses' office, but I didn't care about that at all. My main focus right now was Roxas. His grip was tight on my shirt, signifying he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. I was okay with that though. I just couldn't be separated from him, not now, especially when he was this injured.

"Excuse us." I said once we arrived at the nurses' office but when we finally went through the door we were only greeted with a lifeless silence. I looked around to see if I missed anyone, but there was really no one in here. Shutting the door behind me, I walked over to one of the beds and carefully placed Roxas down.

'_I wonder if she'll be back soon.'_ I looked to my right and saw a cabinet filled with medical supplies. _'I should start before they get infected.' _As I took a step, I felt something jerk me back. I look down too see my hands had been intertwined with Roxas'.

'_When did we start this?' _I tried recalling the moment where our hands had been interlocked, but couldn't really pinpoint the exact time. I sighed and gently removed my hand from Roxas' grip; though once I was free, it suddenly felt cold. I hurriedly walked over to the cabinet and noticed through the clear glass that my reflection gave off a girl with a small, flushed face.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, _'I'm just worked up right now from earlier.' _Shaking it off, I grabbed what I needed, and rushed back over to him.

Placing the materials on the bed, I grabbed a cloth and dabbed some alcohol onto it. I reached my hand towards his face, but, without warning, he slapped it away and ran to the other end of the bed. I dropped the cloth and held my hand to my chest, rubbing it gently.

'_What was that?'_ I thought startled. I didn't expect him to react the way he did. As he stood at the foot of the bed, I focused a little more on his face and saw it was full of fear. His eyes were big, holding onto one arm; he shook fearfully, _'He thinks I'm going to hurt him…'_ I thought trying to understand his actions.

I gave him a warm smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forceful. I just wanted to help clean up some of your cuts." His expression told me that he didn't believe me.

I stood to me feet and started walking toward him, but stopped once I saw him take a step back until he was against the wall. He obviously didn't want me getting any closer, but I didn't want him to avoid me like this. It made me sad that he would think I will hurt him like Seifer did.

"You really don't trust me…do you?" he gave me no response, "I just want to help…Please, give me a chance?" I said almost pleadingly. I held out my hand waiting for him to take it.

He eyed me, most likely contemplating on whether to be certain of me or not. He looked directly into my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day and gave me a beseeching look that described the words he wanted to convey, **'Please don't be lying to me.'**

I saw him take cautious steps towards me, not letting his guard down, nor breaking his gaze. He finally came to a halt and stood directly in front of me. His face was still of fear, and his rigged body showed his anxiety as he waited for me to respond. I did so, lifting my hands to his face once more, I started to rub my fingers tenderly against his cheek. I felt him shudder under my touch, but he soon became relaxed, closing his eyes, gave me the impression that he liked it.

I smiled,_ 'He really is like a puppy.'_ I had thought, but was shocked when he grabbed my hand that rested upon his cheek softly, and slowly opened his eyes so he was staring at me.  
Some of his bangs fell over his lean and fit face, covering parts of his sharp and enchanting eyes. He didn't really seem like a boy, but he had some features that were still too child-like to be considered as a man.

I raised my eyebrows a little in realization, '_Definitely not a puppy.'_ I took back my earlier thoughts about him. I bore into his eyes, "Rox-"

"Excuse me," I was interrupted. The both of us were taken aback at the voice. Turning my head away from Roxas, I looked to see a woman wearing a blue pencil skirt that fell at her knees with a brown V-neck shirt underneath her long white, long-sleeved coat. I instantly recognized her as the school's nurse. She just stood standing in the doorway, "May I help you?" she said eyeing us.

"Umm…" I let my hand drop from his face, never completely letting go, and composed myself enough to form a sentence, "Oh yes, you see my," I took a small moment to look at Roxas and continued on with my explanation, "friend here injured himself pretty bad, but when we came to this office we saw that you were gone."

"Mm-hmm, I see you already started treating him." She eyed the supplies on the bed.

"I, uh-" I tried explaining, sensing I might have done something wrong.

"Ha-ha, now don't worry dear. You're not in trouble at all." She reassured me. She made her way to Roxas and inspected his injuries very thoroughly, "Though I wish you could have cleaned up your mess at least." She seemed pretty focused.

"Ha…yeah, I'm sorry…" I quickly apologized.

"Your Roxas Hikari I presume." Roxas just gave a slight nod confirming her assumption, "The principal told me about you." I saw his eyes sadden as he lowered his head at her statement.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," she comforted him, "it happens to the best of us hmm?"  
He just gave his head a slight nod. "Now, let's see about fixing your cuts. I'm going to need you to take off your shirt."

I saw Roxas blush at her forwardness. She turned to me, "It's my job sweetie." She said with amusement, winking at me, which in turn made me blush also. "Ha-ha, it's so adorable how innocent you both are!" The nurse said giggling, making us blush even harder.

_'Get a grip Namine.'_ I said trying to calm myself.

**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring**

"Oh joy." I said with sarcasm. Turning away from the two, I was making my way toward the door, but came to a stop by some force.

I looked back and saw Roxas holding onto my arm with both of his hands as if begging me not to leave him. I felt so horrible at that moment, but I knew I had to go or else my brother would get on me for ditching class.

I looked to the nurse, "Would you please be gentle with my friend. I don't like seeing him in this much pain…" I asked with a begging voice.

"Who do you take me for? Of course I will sweetie!" She said in a-matter-of-fact tone, smiling at my actions. I felt a little calmer now.

I turned my attention to Roxas once more, giving him the biggest smile I had, "I'll see you soon." I wasn't too big on the sensitive crap you see in movies. Honestly I was the least romantic person you would ever meet, but I thought I would say something to try and give some comfort. Plus, it's not like I was lying anyways.

He lifted my hand and twisted our pinkies together. I smiled at him, understanding this action, "It's a promise." I said with a soft voice. He nodded his head to me and let go.

I was already on my way out and decided to take one final look, but all I could see was his spiked hair disappear from behind the door. '_He was the boy from earlier…'_ I said to myself in realization, but less surprised about it. I mean really, who else would have hair just like that?

**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring**

'_Damn bell__!' _I raced to my next class knowing that I would be late for the second time that day.

* * *

**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring **

"Finally, it's over!" I said to one in particular. School had ended for the day, and everyone was getting ready to leave.  
After 15 minutes of getting my stuff together, I finally made it out of the school and started on my way home. I couldn't help but think about the earlier episode that occurred with the blonde boy. It looks as if he went home, seeing as how I couldn't find him for the rest of the day.

_I was looking forward to seeing him again.' _I gave a disappointed sigh, _'I hope he made it home safely.' _praying to myself that he did. If today was this crazy I can only imagine how tomorrow will turn out. It took me about 10 minutes to get to my house by foot, but I didn't mind it though. I liked the silence; it gave me some time to think for myself.

'_Maybe I've been thinking too much lately…'_ I shuddered at that frightening thought, as I opened the door and walked into our 2 bedroom house. "I'm home." I let out tired sigh, dropping my stuff at the edge of the entryway.

"In here!" My brother shouted. His voice sounding like it was far away. I rounded the corner wall at the entryway and stepped right into the kitchen. I sat down on one of the chairs and just looked at Cloud as he hovered over the counters. "How was school?" he asked while placing down a glass of water by my side.

I took a sip of it before answering, "Exhausting!" I stressed out the word as much as I could.  
"Thanks for the water." I said chugging it.

"Sure kid." He chuckled at my drama-queen like performance, "Did you see Kairi and Riku?"

I placed the now empty cup in front of me, "Yeah, I talked to them for a bit in the morning, but I didn't really hang out with them."

"Did they ignore you or something?" He asked sounding a little curious. He still continued to do what he was doing, not bothering to look back at me.

"No. I just simply chose not to." I stated truthfully. When I returned to class after helping Roxas out, I saw Kairi hanging out with her group of "friends" in class. She invited me over to talk with them, but I knew they didn't like the idea as much as I did, because they kept on giving glares and I honestly had enough drama for today. So I just simply declined and kept to myself for the rest of the day.

"Hmm…I see. Did you make any new friends?" He asked nonchalantly.

After asking that, the only person I could think about was Roxas. I don't even know if I should consider him _as _a friend, but…what else would you call it?

Cloud probably guessed that I was thinking hard about something, since I didn't answer, "So, what are we having for dinner?" He said changing the subject.

I snapped, "Make your own friggin dinner!" I ran down the hall to my room, "Stupid Cloud!" I shouted before slamming my door.

Cloud just stood there in a state of shock. "What the hell was that?" he mumbled to himself.

He could hear her yelling from her room, "Stupid! It's your entire fault Cloud!"

'_Damn! She just had to be a girl huh…' _he thought with a twitch of his eye. He could still hear her muffled screams through the wall. Deciding against going into the teen's room, Cloud just simply blocked out his little sisters cries, and peacefully returned to his newly made coffee.

"Go die in a friggin hole, jackass!"

Cloud jerked his head up from that last cry.

* * *

"Thanks Namine, dinner was good..." Cloud said a little skeptical.

I just nodded to him not speaking a word. I had calmed down after a few minutes of screaming into my pillow. I'm not usually this bratty or loud, but today didn't exactly go well.

Cloud just gave me a suspicious look, but didn't say anything. _'Freakin teenagers and their hormones.' _he thought, while shaking his head. He grabbed both of our plates and started clearing the table. "So, did you draw anything today?" he asked me.

I thought about the scenery in the courtyard, but my eyes soon widened as I remembered leaving my sketch book somewhere in the school. "Damn it!" I yelled with anger and stomped too my room slamming the door once again.

Cloud had dropped the dishes as a reaction to my sudden outburst.  
'_I'm losing my sanity!' _He thought while gripping his head with both of his hands. _'I hate teenagers!'_

* * *

When I came into my room after dinner, I decided to take a shower to cool myself off; though, it was anything but pleasant

_**He stroked her cheek with his icy hands, "…no need to be scared…"**_  
I shuddered remembering the dream I had this morning. I couldn't really shake it off all day, it was something that made me anxious.  
I placed one hand on my face and let the water run down my back,_ 'Damn Namine…'_

After showering for some time, I got out, dressing myself, and flopped onto the bed. I buried my head into the pillows and started thinking about school, and that beautiful landscape which I truly wanted to capture,  
_'How could I have left it?'_ I thought trying the figure out the reason for my forgetfulness. '_I remember I had just come back from the lockers, when I heard those guys picking on Roxas…'_

"Roxas…" I quietly repeated to myself. When I left him at the infirmary, I felt...somehow lonesome...and cold. I rubbed my finger against my cheek, remembering all too well what had happened.

When he held my hand against his face, I felt blissful to everything around me. I didn't want to let go. I felt sadness and my heart ached terribly when we did.  
_'My hand feels empty.'_ I thought to myself.

I really did want to see him one last time that day; I don't really know the reason why. Maybe it was just to see if he was okay, but I never got that chance. I lowered my fingers from my face and gripped my hand tight in the other, hoping it would be enough to stop this feeling; but I knew I was only trying to fool myself.

I missed the feeling of his soft skin against my own. I missed the warmth of his hands, his strong hold that seized me so tight.

_'__I miss him...'_ I drifted off to sleep with that lonely thought filling my dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a downer. :)  
I took some of the scenes from my previous work and incorporated it into the newest chapters I'm trying to post, but somehow, I feel like they kinda rush the plot. I dunno, I'll try my best fixing the next scene :3  
Remember this, when reading my...actually_ ANY _stories on these sites, use your imagination -.- Some stuff may not make sense, but that's the whole point of creativity and the freedom of expression -.- (it's one of the amendments in our ever-founding constitution...give it a read)**

**Well, thanks so far for reading my story :)  
**


	4. One Thing After Another

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy characters that will be used in this story.  
(Sorry forget to put the disclaimer in the last chapter guys :3)  
**

* * *

_Previously:  
_

"_class this is Roxas Hikari. He and his family had moved from out of zones due to some urgent business. Please treat him with respect and make him feel welcomed."_

_Seifer banged Roxas back against the wall once more, and threw him harshly against the floor. He snickered as he used his leg to kick his shoulder so he could see his face._

_"Roxas are you okay? Roxas look at me…" I asked with a gentle but urgent voice… Seifer went ahead and spoke out first, "Are you seriously trying to help that loser?" He had raised his voice to me. "You fucking ignore me to see if that pussy is alright!" His face was turning red at the cheeks._

"_Next time I see you defending that little punk, I swear to God I will fuck up that pretty little face of yours to the point where you won't be recognizable…" he said between his teeth, "You'll be so fucking terrified of me you won't be able to help yourself but cower when you hear just my name…you won't be able to forget about me Strife."_

_I looked down at Roxas who was still curled up and shaking fiercely against my back…I gave him a sorrowful look, 'This is exactly one of those troublesome situations I wanted to avoid this year.'_

_I stood to me feet and started walking toward him, but stopped once I saw him take a step back until he was against the wall…"You really don't trust me… do you?" he gave me no response, "I just want to help… Please, give me a chance." I said almost pleadingly._

_He looked directly into my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day and gave me a beseeching look that described the words he wanted to convey, __**'Please don't be lying to me.'**_

…_lifting my hands to his face once more, I started to rub my fingers tenderly against his cheek. I felt him shudder under my touch, but he soon became relaxed, closing his eyes, gave me the impression that he liked it…but was shocked when he grabbed my hand that rested upon his cheek softly, and slowly opened his eyes so he was staring at me…Some of his bangs fell over his lean and fit face, covering parts of his sharp and enchanting eyes._

"_Did you see Kairi and Riku?"_

"_I didn't really hang out with them." I said._

_"Did they ignore you or something?" Cloud asked sounding a little curious_

_"No. I just simply chose not to." I stated truthfully_

_**He stroked her cheek with his icy hands, "…no need to be scared…"**__...I placed one hand on my face and let the water run down my back, 'Damn Namine…'_

_"Roxas…" I quietly repeated to myself…When he held my hand against his face, I felt blissful to everything around me. _

_I missed the feeling of his soft skin against my own. I missed the warmth of his hands, his strong hold that seized me so tight._

_'I miss him.' I drifted off to sleep with that lonely thought filling my dreams_

* * *

_**Tuesday August 24, 2011  
7:56 a.m.**_

"So…I-I was…wo-wo-wondering…I-if...you wanted to…g-go out with me?"  
I lifted both of my eyebrows in response to the stuttering boy. You probably guessed already the type of situation I was in.

It's not like I had a hard time saying "no", I just felt bad seeing their reaction after. Some guys would try to put on that "tough guy" act, while others just started tearing up on the spot. Saying it was pathetic is really harsh, but it is pretty sad.

"I'm glad you were able to tell me," '_here it comes'_ "but I'm sorry. I just can't feel the same way about you…" I said looking up and finding the boy frozen from my words.

"Ha-ha...it...it's okay,"

_'__Crap'_

"I'm just gl-glad…that…yo-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence and took off running past me and out the door.

I sighed, _'It's always that feeling of guilt that gets to you.' _I mentally said to myself.

**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring**

Once the bell rang, the students started pouring into the classroom, each taking their own seat.

_'Yay! I made it on time today!' _I walked over and sat down in my desk, smiling like a dork the entire time.

"Look he's here!" Some of the girls squealed in excitement.

Feeling my heart become anxious, I looked over to the door and saw Roxas standing there with his white, short-sleeved, school uniform shirt loosely tucked in and the first 4 buttons undone so you could see his black tank top underneath. His one-strapped bag slung over her left shoulder as he held onto the beige band with both of his hands. I took note of his face as his lips were pressed tightly together. His head tilted a little in a downward direction and that's when I saw the bandages on his right cheek and forehead.

_'Those bastards...'_ I squinted my eyes at the covered flesh; my mind filled with anger and hurt.

His eyes shifted upward and in my direction. I could see his lips loosen a little, almost as if they were forming into a smile, when the teacher suddenly called for me, "Namine Strife, May I have a word with you?" It was said more as a demand than a request.

I changed my gaze from Roxas to the hallway past him. "Yes Sir." I said, getting up from my seat and making my way to where the teacher was waiting.

I noticed that when the teacher had called my name Roxas seemed to react in a strange way. Because, once I walked by him, he gave me a sad look which changed into one of a dull expression and turned away from me. I felt a small pain in my chest when he did that, but would wait to ask him about it later.

"Ahem, Mrs. Strife did you hear me?"

'_Did I zone out?' _  
"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked still a little hazy.

He gave me a short sigh before reciting his words for the second time, "The school nurse told me she saw you with Mr. Hikari in the infirmary room yesterday." He paused, waiting for me to confirm his statement.

"Umm…" Recalling yesterday, I remembered how the nurse had caught us in a…seemingly… _physical_ manner.  
_'Oh God…I hope he doesn't assume anything like that…"_

"Yes I took Roxas to the nurse's office_, but we didn't do anything bad __I __PROMISE_!" I said very fast, exclaiming the last two words.

"Wha- A-ha-ha!"

_'Eh? Why is he laughing? Stop laughing!'_

"Ex-cuse me Ms. Strife," he was out of breathe, "I didn't mean to upset you. I know you and Mr. Hikari didn't do anything of the sort…or at least, I hope not?" He eyed me with suspicion just like the nurse had done the first time.

I shook my head rapidly, denying the wary assumption.  
"Good. Now the reason for me calling you out of class was actually to discuss about Mr. Hikari." He said while collecting himself.

I gave him a puzzling look.  
_I think this might be about Roxas' injuries…'_ I thought and gave a nod of my head for him to continue.

"I know it's only the second day, but if you're going to remain around Mr. Hikari you must know some things. First, I would like to ask you a question." He crossed his arms, "When you were with Mr. Hikari yesterday, did he… _say_ anything in particular to you?"

I thought about that for a moment. _'No…he didn't tell me anything…come to think of it, all he really did was just given me gestures.'_

"Not really. Actually, he didn't talk at all..." I said speaking mostly to myself. I looked up to the teacher wanting to hear where he was going with this.

"Mmm, I expected as much…" He stood there contemplating for a few moments. Suddenly he turned his head straight towards me, "There is a reason for that. I'm not going to give any details for the student's protection, but you see an event occurred years ago that caused Mr. Hikari to lose his line speech." He said without any difficulty.

My eyes grew wide from that sentence.

**Shock…**

That's all I was able to experience at that moment.

'_So he…can't speak…not at all…' _I raised my hand to my mouth in case a gasp accidentally escaped, so I could muffle it quick.

"We assume the effect may have been permanent, due to his lack of communication skills…but we're sorry to say... that we're unsure." He said with a contemplating voice.

'_Assume?'_  
I looked at him with irritation in my eyes, "How could you be '_unsure'_ of something like that?" Not just irritation, but frustration rose in my voice as I tried to make sense of his words, "Wouldn't it be _obvious_ if he hasn't spoken since then!"

He looked at me with a quick, sharp gaze; warning me not to continue in the manner I was speaking to him. I held my stance, but wavering in my words.  
"Just…how…?" My voice soon became soft and shaky as I lowered my defensive act, not understanding the full situation.

The teacher looked down at me with sympathy in his eyes, "We don't know either." But his tone held its place; still filled with the seriousness and sincerity of the words, "We are limited in the knowledge to the extent of his injuries, but according to the Master, he is something of an exceptional case."

"…" I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. _'Why am I this shaken… to the point where I can't say a word?'_

The teacher saw my dilemma and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "All he needs right now is a friend. Not someone who will shun him away because of his difference." I looked up to see him smiling, "Let's go back to class. Shall we?"

I nodded; holding back the tears that were swelling up in my eyes and walked with him into the small room.

* * *

**Lunch-12:10 p.m.**

'_Why is he avoiding me?'_  
Roxas hasn't even looked at me since this morning. As soon as the bell rang he would be the first one out the door. He's done that throughout all the 3 periods we have together.

**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring**

I let out a deep breath in response to the bell, signaling the start of lunch, "great …" I mumbled to myself. It made me more uneasy to see him since we didn't have 4th or 5th period together.

"Namine, could you come here for a moment?" The teacher's soft spoken voice caught my attention.

"Yes sir." I shouted softly, trying to mimic his tone. I set my bag on top of my chair and made my way to the teacher's desk at the front of the class.

Once I reached the wooden surface, the teacher looked up at me and smiled. Honestly, he was evidently to beautiful to be a male, let alone a school teacher. His long, shoulder-length, pink hair cupped his soft, masculine face. The bangs were cut just at the tip of his eyes, bringing about the sharpness and femininity of his gaze. I couldn't help but be stunned every time I see him, which didn't help the blush that would creep about my face.

"I'm sorry to ask of this, but could you do me a favor?" He continued to smile, with a look of innocence.

I bowed my head a little and sharpened my eyes as I felt the heat on my cheeks intensify, "Yes sir…" I mumbled.

He just laughed, "You're too cute!"

'_You're not helping my situation much here…'_ I thought embarrassed.

He reached into his bottom drawer and pulled out a stack of papers, "Could you take these down to the music room for me? Apparently we got some of our paperwork mixed up and I'm just too loaded with grading papers that it would be impossible for me to give it to him by today." He shook his head as he held out the papers to me.

I gave him a look of disbelief, "What papers need to be graded? It's only the second da-"

"Now now Namine, no need to question my reasoning, just know it's on good authority." He said quickly getting up from his seat and handing (more like shoving) the papers to me, not letting me finish my sentence.

"Not like I have a choice at this point…" I said in a sarcastic voice.

He patted my shoulder, "You learn fast." He smiled, "Now hurry up before he calls my class phone again." He stated hurriedly, but in annoyance.

He kept on nudging me towards the door, "Wait _wait_! I need to get my bag first!" I raised my voice, while ducking under his arm to avoid getting hit any further. I ran to my seat; grabbing my things, I made my way past the art teacher and out the classroom door.

"Thank you Namine!" He called after me.

"Marluxia!" I heard a scream and turned to find an older teacher running into the art room, his face was red from anger, "You cheeky punk where do you get off by pulling this stunt with your report!"

"Cid! There are still students in my classroom!" You could hear Marluxias panicked/embarrassed voice as he tried to hush our Mechanic teacher.

I just laughed and ran towards the music room.  
_'Serves you right you lazy bastard.'_ I mentally cussed at the art teacher, smiling at his unfavorable situation.

"Who the hell are you shushing!" Cid yelled again.

* * *

The music room wasn't too far away...if you ran there. It was a whole another building all its own, to the right of the campus. You would have to leave out through the courtyard to get to it. That's exactly what I did, but I unfortunately ran into the students on their way to lunch, so it got a little packed at the courtyards entrance.

Once I finally made my way through, I ended up in front of the small house-like building. The door was a dark shade of brown, with a black treble clef symbol on the front. Below it was words written in an italic Segoe script. Each letter was capitalized and outlined with a dark purple, while a broken line stood underneath, emphasizing the importance of the word.

_Intrare_

I stared at it blankly,_ 'I'm assuming that means…come in?'_ I questioned, tilting my head to the side in a confused manner. Shaking it off, I decided to skip knocking and just walk right in.

Once I opened the door, I was greeted by the freshness and cool of the air for it hit me in a unison wave. I shuddered from the change in temperature and looked down the corridor that was before me. The lights brightened the hallway as it showed posters and other kinds of paper pinned to the sides of the wall. The floor beneath me was a cream-colored carpet with maple, wooden floor boards showing on either side.

'_Well this is…plain.'_ I thought with disappointment.  
I figured the atmosphere would have a more artistic feel since it's always occupied by musicians, but I guess I was proven wrong.

I took note of the few doors on either side of the passageway as I made my way to the glass, gate-like entrance ahead of me. Pushing the black, metal handle in the entryway, I entered and was met with a sweet- harmonic melody. I rounded the corner, moving past the wall that hid my view, and was in awe at the scenery before me.

The room was huge! Being shaped by the walls into a triangular-square, there stood a point at the right of the room where the stands for the musical instruments were placed; starting from that point, moving in an outward direction along the walls. I looked to my left and noticed 3 more glass doors that were painted with different colored swirls. Those being the sound proof rooms for the musicians to practice. Straight ahead of me, in the front of the room, laid a big, white grand piano with black lining on the edges. Above it, stood a small, roundish stage with people hovered around in a circle. The middle of the room was filled with chairs and placeholders for the musical notes, that were scattered around in various places.

I looked at the walls and saw they were a dark purple, matching the word on the doors entrance, with streaks of black and silver, slashing across the sides. There were multiple paintings of musical notes, instruments, some musical quotes, and people's hand-prints all around. I couldn't help but laugh at my amazement, _'Well, I got what I expected.'_ I smiled widely at my earlier wish.

I turned my head slowly to one of the glass doors and wanted to know how the inside of the room looked. _'I probably shouldn't…there might be people practicing in there.'_However, I couldn't help but shake off my curiosity. I reasoned with myself saying the students who used them had gone to lunch, so it was justifiable for me to be nosey. I walked up to the room, opened the door, not bothering to knock, and hurriedly entered without a second thought. Once I was in, I stood frozen at my feet as the sound of chords played harmoniously in the quiet room. Though the music was not what had stopped me, it was the person making the tune that had me stunned.

The blonde spikes that fell around his head as he moved it with the melody; the movement of those hands that were once interlocked with mine as he strummed the strings in swift measures, timing and hitting each note with perfection. He looked so much at peace as he was engrossed in the flow of the sound. His uniform shirt was off, revealing his toned arms and black tank top. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I continued to stare in awe-struck.

"Yo Roxas go eat some lunch!" A voice shouted behind me and I jumped in surprise, dropping the documents that were in my hands. Roxas abruptly stopped playing, snapping his head into my direction in shock. Those, once closed, ocean-blue eyes looked at me with confusion and curiosity. Heat continued to rise to my cheeks to the point where I couldn't take it anymore; I ducked my head down and started to pick up the loose papers that lay on the floor.

"Oh man I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that…let me help." The voice behind me said in an apologetic tone and I could hear ruffling from behind as they copied my actions.

"..." I kept quiet, not acknowledging their help.

I heard more noises from the front of me and raised my head up to see Roxas on the floor picking up the thin white sheets. I didn't say anything to either of them for my heart was racing extremely fast from the excitement, and if I were to speak now I wouldn't be able to form one complete sentence.

After some seconds, I stood to my feet, trying to neaten the pile in my hands. Roxas followed; standing in front of me, he held out his hand giving me his share of the papers. I was without words for the moment, but soon recovered by doing the only appropriate thing. I looked directly at his face and gave him a big smile, "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." I said…maybe a little too chirpy.

His eyes went a little big, as I saw his cheeks turn red from blushing; dropping his head in embarrassment. I averted my gaze to the side, trying not blush any further myself.

"Here ya go!" The person that startled me poked my left shoulder getting my attention. I turned my head and saw a male with blonde hair that was styled into a mullet. His body looked lanky as he had one hand on his hip and the other holding out the papers to me. "Sorry again about scaring you earlier." He gave me worried smile, rubbing the back of his head.

I just looked at him, "Are you the teacher?" I asked in dismal. I was in disbelief to think a kid like him would be in charge. Of course…I only thought that in the moment, for I was still processing everything around me.

He eyed me, "Why? Do you find me attractive?" He came closer to my face, "Let me guess; you're into that whole 'student-teacher relationship'?" He said seductively.

Soon becoming annoyed from lack of personal space, I shoved the papers into his gut, which made him back up releasing his cough,  
"Those are for you. I hope you have fun with them." I said perkily.

He looked up and glared at me, "Oh…you're so not cute."

I walked up to him staring at him directly in the eyes, "No? Aren't I just adorable?" I whispered to him.

"Ha!" He yelled mockingly trying to show he "wasn't" intimidated.

I chuckled, "Seriously I need to give those to the teacher, it's from the art teacher Mr. Marluxia." I said amused, trying to simmer down the situation.

He just pouted, "Well aren't you just a tease." I smiled at him, which he returned with that cheeky grin of his, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to give it to Mr. Donald."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I know this is jerkish of me, but I tried avoiding looking at Roxas. This was my chance to confront him about earlier, but I just couldn't do it. I knew for a fact if I did, I would say something that wouldn't match up with my intentions.

"Hey Roxas, seriously dude go grab some lunch. The music room isn't going anywhere. You can leave your guitar in the holder." The guy with the mullet pointed behind his back.

Roxas must have agreed because in that moment, he rushed right past me, head still down, and made his way to the other end of the main room. I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself from the hurt, and followed the mullet-guy out of the little area.

"Demyx. That's my name cutie." The male turned to me, showing pride in his words. I saw he had on the school uniform…well half of it. His school shirt hung over his shoulder showing his white short-sleeved shirt, with a print of a guitar and a music wave on it. His pants had a grey leather belt, and purposely ripped holes on the knee caps.

"Namine," I gave him a blank expression, "Not cutie, got it?" I said in annoyance to his reference.

Roxas came back from putting his guitar away and stood behind Demyx. "I got it cutie…oh I mean Na-min-e." He winked at me playfully, purposely messing up in his sentence.

I rolled my eyes at him and smirked. He gave Roxas a pat on the shoulder and left to the front of the stage and through a greyish door that stood on the right. I looked at Roxas and saw he had thrown on his school shirt, but did not button it. His head was down as he fiddled with the a button on his bag.

My eyes focused on his face as I saw it was tense and red. _'I shouldn't expect so much…'_  
I downed the situation, averting my eyes to the floor; I started making my way towards the glass door when I felt something holding onto me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Roxas gripping the sleeve of my shirt with his head still hanging down.

"Ro-" He shoved something into my face stopping me from finishing my sentence. I leaned my head back a little so I could get a better look at the object, "…my sketchbook!" My eyes had widened in realization when I grabbed it from his hands and held it tight against my chest.

I looked at Roxas and saw him, with soft eyes, smiling at me. When he realized that I had caught him staring he lowered his smile and walked past me to the corridor.

'_Please don't…' _

I shoved my sketchbook into my bag and started running after him. I ran a few feet down the hall, when I finally caught up to him. Grabbing him before he could leave the building; I yanked Roxas a little back, making him jerk his head around to face me. I was breathing heavily and didn't say a word; just continued to look at him through the strands of hair that covered my eyes. After a few seconds he raised his hands and moved my blonde locks from my face.

I blushed feverishly; debating whether it was from him, or all the running I just did. Of course being so close to my face, he had caught my vulnerable moment and blushed as a reaction to it. I saw as he slowly looked down at the force that was stopping him from advancing. I gazed my eyes down and pulled back my hands, placing them behind my back.  
_'I should've thought this through.'_

He lifted his head up and was about to make his leave, when I went into a panic, suddenly blurting out, "Let's have lunch together!"

He stopped and turned to give me a puzzled look.

* * *

"Thanks for having lunch with me…" I said stupidly as I opened the door that lead to the rooftop. He just gave me another nod; though once he was through the door, his attention was directed at the scenery. I copied his actions and took a moment to enjoy the view for myself.

Though it was quickly interrupted by the noise my stomach made from growling. I looked at Roxas from the corner of my eyes and saw him eyeing me with a brow raised. I smiled with much enthusiasm, trying to play it off coolly, and took notice of the little smile that played at his lips. Feeling more at ease, I walked a few steps down the roof and sensed him as he came following. We sat side by side together against the wall; me eating my home-made food and him...well...watching.

"Don't you have anything to eat?" I said about to take another bite. He didn't do anything but continue to stare at my food.

I lifted one eyebrow, "Do you want some?" I said while lifting my tray of food to his face. He nodded his head rapidly with his mouth open.

I giggled at his child-like antics and gave him half of my meal which he devoured immediately.

"Is it good?" I asked with fright in my voice, afraid what I offered wasn't enough to satisfy him. He took a moment to give me a quick nod and returned to his grub. I let out a worried laugh, trying not to give such an anxious face.

After we finished _my _lunch, the two of us sat peacefully in our spots for some moments; until I decided to break the silence. "Hey Roxas," He opened his eyes and turned his head towards me, "why were you…avoiding me earlier?" I asked a little hesitant.

"…" His eyes were that of hurt. His lips stumbled to find some formation, but no words...nothing had come out from him. His cheeks became red from frustration and he shifted his gaze away from me.

I know what he was thinking. It was just like my homeroom teacher had said; he must have assumed I was going to treat him differently once I found out. Maybe that I would ignore him, or possibly act towards him the way Seifer did.

I placed one hand over his and used my other hand to grab his cheek and turn him towards me so that we were facing each other, "Please…," I gave him pleading eyes, "don't ever do that to me again." I said with a begging and hurt voice. You can hear me as I chocked on my words.

His eyes got big from my unexpected actions. The redness of his cheeks was still there but now I could feel the heat of it as it stung my hand. From the corner of my eye I could see his chest as it rose and fell in fast motion.

I tightened my grip on his hand, "Don't you ever avoid me like that again! Don't you ever ignore me when I talk to you, don't treat me as something worthless that you could just overlook!" My eyes started to become a little watery.

'_Damn why do I keep crying…!'_ I yelled at myself.  
I took the hand that was on Roxas' cheek and placed it against my face trying to remove any trace of my tears. "I only just met you yesterday and this happens to me…what the hell is your problem?" I said muffled.

I felt his hand grab mine, maybe to ply it away from my face.

**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring**

The motions of his hands ceased as I felt Roxas jerk up from the bell. I looked up and saw his body rigged from shock; which made me shake my head from worry as I let out a small, groggy laugh, "You're a dork."

His head moved to look at me and held out his hand for me to stand up.  
I smiled again, "Thank you," I placed both of my hands on either side of my body and pushed myself off the ground, "but I think I got it myself."

His eyebrows were raised as he placed his outstretched hand on top of his shoulder.

I turned to him, "Nothing personal." I raised both of my hands in an innocent manner.

Roxas gave me a small smile; lowering one eyebrow to give me an expression of confusion. Still eyeing me, he bent down and picked up both of our bags, handing me my all black one, and slinging his worn-out beige one over his shoulder.

I let my smile die down a little as I picked up our trash and headed to the door, "Oh hey Roxas," I stopped and turned my body halfway to face him, "the things I said to you…don't forget them. I know it must be weird for you since we don't know each other, but I was serious about it." He continued to stare at me with his hands on his backpack.

I started making my way toward the door once again but soon jerked my head around in a quick movement, "But as for me crying just completely cut that out! That _never_ happened alright?" I shouted as I moved my hand under my neck in a killing motion emphasizing the last sentence.

I saw him let out a sigh before I waved him off and ran down the stairs that led away from the roof, heading towards the rest of my classes.

* * *

**2:35 p.m.  
**

**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring**

'_That went by too quick…'_ I thought as the bell had rung, signaling the end of the school day.

"School is so boring!"

"I know! Why do we have to start work tomorrow? Can't they just give us the week off?"

I had already walked over to my locker when I heard these two guys talking as they passed by me. I just smiled at their complaints, but all-in-all I agreed with their conversation. I soon came engrossed into a more happier thought, when I realized that Roxas shared the last two periods with me. Though, we didn't really socialize that much; most likely because we were on the other ends of the classroom. I can't explain it, but I felt extremely relived.

"Namine!"

Recognizing the voice, I turned around to see Kairi walking up behind me with her school bag in tow. I smiled at her, "Hey Kairi," I greeted, shutting my locker door, "how was your day?"

She gave me a pout.

I just looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong?" I asked worried.

She still continued to pout and her eyes became downcast, "You don't remember?" She said hurt.

My eyes furrowed in puzzlement, as I tried to recall the thing I had forgotten. I know for a fact though, it wasn't going to be good; "…No I don't Kai…what happened?"

She gave me a sorrowful look, "How was your lunch?"

I recalled my time I spent with Roxas and smiled a little, "It was go-" I stopped mid-sentence, lowering my smile and becoming fully aware of the reason why Kairi had mentioned that, "Oh my God…"

"Yeah…" She said, her voice becoming low with disappointment.

"Kairi I am so, _so_ sorry…" I said to her with genuine hurt. "I had to run an errand for Mr. Marluxia to the music room and I had got cau-"

She raised her hand to stop me, "It's fine." She smiled a small smile at me.

I shook my head, "No it's not fine. I promised you the other day that I would spend lunch together with you and Riku. Kairi, I'm really, really sor-"

She grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little, "Na-min-e," She emphasized my name, "it is fine…honest." She put two of her fingers up, referring to a Boy Scout promise.

"Kai…" I felt so guilty that I had forgotten my plans with her. That wasn't cool of me to do, but I just got so caught up in the moment with Roxas…  
I shook my head, _'This is the wrong time to be thinking about him…'_

I saw Kairi give me a big smile, "Are you upset?" She asked questioningly.

"Of course I am! I shouldn't have done that to you." I said saddened.

She grinned evilly, "Well if you really feel that bad about it," I stiffened from anxiety while she removed her hands from my shoulders and placed them behind her back, "then you should make up for it somehow no?" She tilted her head to the side.

I grew more and more suspicious, "I suppose…?" Raising an eyebrow, I eyed her with speculation.

Her grin become bigger, "This Friday, you are _obligated_ to come out with me shopping. _No _exceptions!" She pointed her finger at me in a demanding manner.

I groaned, "Aww, c'mon Kairi, can't I do something else?" I whined childishly.

She shook her head, "Nope! This is not a request!" She folded her hands across her chest, "Unless you don't want to reconcile for your sins?"

I groaned once again, "For what _sins_? I just forgot, people tend to do that, and I already feel bad enough for it…please don't make me do that…" I placed one hand behind my neck in frustration. I don't really mind going shopping, even though it's not my favorite thing to do, but to go with Kairi is like feeding a hyperactive child sugar and candy. She gets so out of control and its hard keeping pace with her. Plus, she could spend _hours_ in just one shop, which…drives me insane.

"Just like I thought, you're not actually sorry for ditching me today…" She lowered her head, rubbing her arm in a tender movement.

I gazed my eyes downward, "I am really sorry…" I bite the inside of my lip, and let out a huge sigh, "Alright…I'll go with you…"

"I love you, I love you, and I love you!" She literally jumped on me, squishing me in one of those tight bear hugs. "_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you_!" She repeated extremely fast.

I cringed from the pain, "Okay okay, now get off!" I exclaimed, plying her away from my body. "Geez Kairi, haven't you ever heard off personal space?" I said sarcastically while rubbing my hand.

She gave me a bored look, "If I recall correctly-"

"Well don't." I said in a monotone voice, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

She gave me a sly smile, "You were the one that would always be so touchy with everyone."

"Ha! Like hell I was." I said hurriedly negating her assumption.

"Oh you're denying it?" Kairi said in a surprised voice. Putting her finger on her chin, she continued, "I think…I remember this one time, where this kid bought you a lollipop from the Sweets & Treats shop and as a thank you-"

"Kairi…don't…" I said warningly

She smirked evilly, "As a thank you, you gave him a-"

I blushed ferociously, "I get it! I said I would go with you already!" I slammed my hands into my face, trying to forget that embarrassing moment.

You see when I was around 4 or 5, I had met this boy around our age and we invited him to play with us one time. Well, he ran off suddenly, and 15 minutes later came back with a huge, round lollipop for me to eat. I remembered the time when one of my daycare teachers husband had come to the building to give her some chocolates and flowers, and as a "thank you" she gave him a big kiss. Well of course…you already can guess what happened.

"I swear now that I think about it that was so freakin' cute!" Kairi squealed.

"Of course you didn't think _that_ at the time." I said in a low, accusing voice.

* * *

_When I broke apart from him, I heard a yelp coming from the side. I turned around to see Kairi and Riku both standing there, beat red, staring at us._

_Kairi's eyes watered as she screamed, "Not fair Namine! I was supposed to be fiwst!" The accent of her child-like voice cut into her words.  
_

_I jumped back at her voice from fright and turned my attention to Riku. He wasn't staring at me, but glaring at the boy to the side. His face, like Kairis was still red, but his hand was balled into a fist, forming his lip into a pout._

_I finally looked towards the boy and saw his face matched that of Kairi and Rikus, however; the only difference, he was frozen stiff. I continued to stare at him and soon began to cry when I saw he didn't move. _

"_Riku!" I ran to Riku and cried into his arm._

"_What's wrong!" He exclaimed. His attention was now turned towards me as his mind was in a haze, trying to figure out the reasoning for my outburst._

"_Now you're gowing awfter Riku!" Kairi yelled again, her eyes still misty._

_I looked up at him with a tear-stained face, "I br-browke him." _

"_What!" Riku turned his head from me to Kairi, "W-well then fix him!" He stuttered, his face was still of worry._

"_I-I don't know how!" I screamed._

"_Neither do I!" He yelled in confusion._

_With that, Kairi and I continued to cry while Riku was left in a panic._

* * *

"Ha-ha-ha!" Kairi was bursting with laughter, "Riku was such a dork!"

I joined in with her, "Ha-ha you weren't much of a charmer either. You were so mad at me for kissing him." I nudged her.

She smiled, "I was the only one that would watch those movies, so I was entitled to do it first; since I knew more about that stuff than either of you."

I laughed harder, "I still can't believe Riku."

"Ha-ha, yeah, well at least he came through with a plan for us." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

I looked at her in disbelief, still smiling, "After all that, his brilliant plan was to go over and kick the boy."

Kairi put her hand to her face, trying to stop her laughter, "I remember his facial expression when the boy started to cry."

* * *

"_I'm gonna tell my mom!" The boy was now sitting on the ground crying his heart out._

_Riku went into a panic.  
_

_His eyes went bug eyed as he pushed the boy once again on the floor and bolted towards Kairi and I, "__**Run**__!"_

_Kairi immediately understood his words and took off, while I stayed behind still crying. Seeing me standing still; Riku came over, grabbed my hand, and started to dragme behind him as we left the scene._

* * *

We continued our laughing remembering our innocent childhood. "We were so dumb." I laughed shaking my head.

Kairi smiled, "That was a lot of fun you gotta admit."

I looked at her and returned her smile, "Of course it was, I never denied it."  
She smiled really big at me.

"Yo! What are you guys doing?" A tall, silver-headed male came and interrupted our moment. He bent down and gave Kairi a kiss on the cheek, "What are you talking about?" He smiled innocently.

I looked at him, "A memory that your girlfriend won't let me live down." I said in an accusing, monotone voice. I looked at Kairi from the corner of my eye and saw her smile had brightened up bigger.

"Like hell I'll ever do that." She mimicked my voice, copying my speech from earlier.

"Heh…you're not cute." I squinted my eyes at her.

I looked up and noticed the time on the clock, "Well hey, I better get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I smiled and took off in a fast paced walk toward the schools entrance.

"Bye!"

"See you tomorrow!" One shouted after another.

I was already out the door when they said their good-byes, so I just acted like I didn't hear them and didn't bother to respond. My head started to hurt a little from how bright it was outside so I didn't pay attention to the figure standing ahead of me. As I was walking out past the gate I felt someone grip my shoulder; dropping my backpack, I spun around in a startled manner from the unexpected contact.

The sun showed me a dark figure, so I turned the person to the side and viewed a wide-eye Roxas. "Hey…" I said in a small voice, still a little freaked from that surprise.

He nodded his head to me, still big eyed, and bent down to pick up my backpack.

"…" I didn't say anything. I wasn't really thinking at all. He lifted my bag and placed in on my shoulder, "…thank you-" I shook my head, "Thank you. I'm sorry about that…I scare easily…" I shamefully admitted my fault.

'_What's with me today…'_ I let out a deep sigh.

He shook his head and placed his palm on his chest giving me an apologetic look, **"Please, it's my fault. I'm sorry."  
**

...Well that's the impression I got from it anyways.

I smiled, "You're not going home yet? Is your ride here?" I questioned him.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. He bit his lip softly, and shook his head no.

I looked at him and smiled from his child-like actions, "Do you take the bus?"

He shook his head yes.

I raised my eyebrows, "Huh, then what are you still doing here?" I asked with curiosity, "The bus leaves in 10 minutes. Shouldn't you get to the bus stop?" I looked up from my phone, after checking the time, to see his answer.

He just shrugged his shoulders and nudged me forward.

"You know I'm going home right?" I said amused

Roxas nodded his head.

"What are you going to walk me home?" I gave a tired laugh.

His face turned pink as he bent his head down, still rocking his body.

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to walk me home?" I said with my hands behind my back leaning forward so I can see his face. We've been walking for a few minutes already and I wanted to break the silence.

He glanced at me and just looked down; giving me a little shrug saying it wasn't a big deal. I couldn't help but smile at him. I tugged at his shirt, "C'mon let's hurry." Grabbing his hand, I started my way toward my house.

I was running and literally, dragging him across the pavement to keep pace with me. I turned to look at him as he had the most frightened expression on his face that I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I said with a raised voice.

He shook his head no in a rapid motion which made me laugh even more. Coming up to a few houses, I stopped and pointed, grabbing the attention of Roxas to one specific area, "You see that?" I glanced to see if he was looking in the direction I was indicating, "That blue roof on the house; the people that live there are the nicest in the world. They have a son there that's extremely handsome and very caring to those in the neighborhood." I put my hand on my hip, "I really do admire him. Ha-ha, that's to say I might even like him." I said out of breath.

Roxas jerked his head towards me and I just looked at him with big eyes, "What? Should I have not said that? Are you jealous?" I gave a playful gasp, placing a hand a little over my mouth.

He just pouted his lips; bending his head down like someone who has just been bullied. I couldn't help but laugh and soon noticed him caress the arm that our hands were intertwined in.  
I didn't mean for it to sound like a bad thing, but my heart had felt heavy.

"Well come on," I tugged him forward, letting go of our hands, "we're almost there." He must have noticed my backpack was falling because he pulled it up on my shoulders for me. I looked at him giving my thanks. He didn't smile but instead clasped onto my hand again and started fast walking down the curb.

I laughed a little from nervousness, but decided not to ruin the moment. I ran up in front of him, "I'll lead. You have no idea where you're going." I smirked.

He turned his head away to the side from embarrassment. I saw his cheeks turn pink as he pouted his lips.

'_He does that a lot, pout his lips. Honestly that's just too cute.'_ I snickered to myself.

We walked a few feet in silence when we finally reached in front of my house. I saw Roxas look up and change his expression to a dull look when he noticed the blue roof on top. He turned his head to me, closing and opening his eyes in a bored manner. **"Are you serious?"**

Was what seemed to be conveyed to me. I shrugged my shoulders in an innocent gesture and walked up the door, with Roxas in tow.  
_'Should I invite him in? It would be rude since he missed his bus for me…'_ As I was contemplating this, I felt him shake my arm in a gentle movement.

I turned to look at him, "What, do you need to go?" I said with sadness in my voice.

He looked towards the ground giving a small nod, confirming my question. From his reaction it seemed like he didn't want to leave.

I smiled at him, "Thank you, for walking me home. I'm really sorry you had to miss your bus." I folded one hand under my backpack, "Do you want to wait? I'm sure my brother could take you when he gets back."

He lifted his head just a little and shook it, declining my offer.

I put my hand on my head, "Well I feel bad if you leave like this…" I looked away contemplating, then snapped my head towards him with a conclusion; "How about if I make you a lunch tomorrow?" I smiled a little hoping he would accept my proposition.

This time he looked straight at me and gave the biggest smile telling me he agreed to it.

Hesitating at first, I got off the porch and was about to give him a hug when I stopped myself. _'That would be too weird if I did that.' _The thing was though, I wanted to show him I didn't want him to leave either, that he was wanted with me.

I guess he saw my dilemma because he grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. I looked at him and saw his eyes were gentle as he gazed at me. His hand rose to my face and I turned a little pink, thinking of what he would do to me. I went wide-eye as I felt his hand hit against my head in slow movements.

My expression changed to one of annoyance, _'He's patting my head…out of everything that could happen he pats my friggin' head.'_

He saw my expression and just smiled widely, continuing his friendly gesture.  
_'Who the hell said you could pat my head…I swear touch my head one more time and I'll bite your hand off…'_ I thought with menace.

Roxas must have read my thoughts somehow because that moment he stopped his movements, but still had that happy expression on his face. I let out a sigh and pouted in defeat, "I'm not a kid…"

He just smiled and bit the corner of his lip. I couldn't help but find that attractive. Carefully, he let go of my hand and started running towards the curb, waving like an idiot the whole time.

I smiled at him and waved back, "I'll see you at school tomorrow! Be safe on your way back."  
I guess it sounded strange because when I said that he lowered his hand a little but soon brought it back up in a fast motion. When I could no longer see him, I went inside my house and shut the door behind me.

* * *

After a few minutes, I changed out of my school clothes and into a pair of light jeans while borrowing one of Clouds white t-shirts. I tied my hair back into a high ponytail, grabbed my sketchbook from my bag, and started to draw on my desk.

I remembered how Roxas looked playing his guitar. As I said before, he looked at peace when strumming the instrument. His blue eyes were closed, but that to me signaled the enjoyment he had in that moment. It was still fresh in my mind, the tingling feeling I got when he finally gazed at me with those serene eyes. How they were filled with confusion, that itself made them even more enchanting. In those seconds, that's all I was thinking about; not at all noticing Cloud come up behind me.

"_Stalk-er_." he whispered low into my ear, emphasizing each syllable.

I jerked my head up, quickly shutting my sketchpad and placing my hands protectively over it; my heart beating extremely fast.

"Ha-ha!" He started laughing, "Kairi's right, you are fun to tease." he commented, slapping my back then exiting out of the room.

'_Go take that hand and shove it up your ass.'_ I thought with annoyance.

I got up from my desk and started walking towards the kitchen. Once I entered I took a seat across from my brother who was resting at the table that sat at the left of the wall. When you enter in from the hallway where the rooms are, the table, like I said, will be on the left while on the right side of the wall were the cream-colored counters and at the far left of the counters stood the refrigerator.

"Sorry I couldn't take you to school today." He said apologetically.

I sighed, "It's fine. I felt like walking today anyways." I looked at him suddenly with interest, "Guess what? They're allowing ASL to be taken as a second language now."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Really? That's new…how did you find out about that?" He put his arms on top of the table.

"I heard kids in my Spanish class talking about it, seems like they wanted to change their second language to that." I said recalling today.

"Are you thinking about taking it?" He asked with curiosity.

"I dunno." I placed my elbows on top of the table, resting my chin on my hands, "The kids in my class said it would be a lot easier, but I'm not too sure. I mean it does sound fun." I concluded with an upbeat voice.

"Hmm…just don't wait too long. If you want to change, do it now at the beginning of the year, cause it could possibly do some damage to your credits, I dunno." Cloud said with his eyes closed.

"Yes sir." I said playfully.  
He just smirked and the moment was quiet.

"So…who was that boy?" He asked with curiosity, opening one eye to see my reaction.

"What boy?" I said with confusion.

Now both eyes were open to give me dull look, "Don't play dumb with me. That _boy _in the _picture_ you were _drawing_." He tried to emphasis the main words in his speech.

"Oh guess what? I got confessed to this morning!" I clasped my hands together in remembrance, trying to divert his attention to a similar, but different, topic.

He looked at me, "Really? Who in their right mind would confess to a bi-polar thing like you?" He reached for his coffee that was at the edge of the table and started to sip it, "Besides, isn't it only the second day?" He tried to reason.

"Ha-ha, you're funny…asshole." I faked a laugh narrowing my eyes at the man sitting in front of me, "And _apparently_ he's known me since we were in junior high. I don't really remember him though…" I said guiltily.

"Namine's got a stalker…" He gasped, acting scared.

"Shut up." I laughed at his actions.

He smirked, "So what's his name? Maybe I'll remember him?"  
When my brother first took me in, he was always over-protective of me. Cloud wouldn't let me do a single thing on my own without help from him, or some other "approved" authority. So it wouldn't be a surprise if he remembered who I used to be around.

"I dunno…I don't remember his name…" I said still thinking.

"You reject the guy and you don't even bother to remember his name? Damn Namine, you're ruthless…" He said in a low voice, drinking his coffee.

"Shut up…I feel like crap already…" I said putting my hands on my face in exhaustion.

He smiled, "Was it that boy in the picture?"

"…what picture?" I looked at him still acting like I was confused.

He just looked at me like **'Are you serious.'**  
"…do you really want to play this game?" He said with no amusement in his voice.

_"What game!"_ I shouted.

"Damn it!...just forget it…" He mumbled out the last part.

'_I win.' _I thought feeling like I accomplished something. I had a small grin on my face as my hands cupped my cheeks.

"…He has a nice face, don't you think?" He said with an evil grin.

I blushed furiously, "I thought you gave up..." I said with a whiny tone.

"Hmph…"

"…knock that off…it's irritating me." I said with an annoyed voice.

"…hmph…"

"Cloud…stop it…"

"…hmph…"

"Cloud…I'm serious. Quit it." I said closing my eyes hoping he would stop.

"…"

"…" I peeked at him with one eye, "…don't-"

"…hmph…"

_'Damn it!'_ I slammed my hands on the table and stalked off to my room.

'_Oh yeah…I'm getting to her.' _Cloud thought with a triumphant smile.

* * *

'_He's such a kid!' _I thought once I shut the door to my room. I walked back to my stationary and sat down on the black, leather chair, my eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

I opened my sketch pad and took a minute to observe my incomplete work. You can tell the outline I drew was masculine, so it was no wonder how Cloud could guess it was a guy. The face was drawn off looking to the side, but the eyes were kept staring straight. That's what stuck out the most, were the eyes. Those moments he would stare at me kept replaying in my head over and over again.

"Ugh!" I groaned as laid my head on my desk. _'This is so frustrating!' _I thought with exasperation.  
Feeling my arm go numb, I shifted and turned into a position where I felt comfortable.

I slowly smiled, thinking about how the days would progress from now on. "I wonder what I should make him for lunch." I laughed at little at how girly I sounded. I looked at the sketch in front of me and speculated on how I could improve it, and continued with that thought until my eyes fell shut.

* * *

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Namine, what do you want for di-" Once he opened the door, Cloud stopped mid-sentence when he saw his little sister with her head down at her desk, sleeping peacefully. She looked worn-out and fragile for that one instance.

"…This girl…" He said while sighing. He walked over to the desk, carefully picking her up from her spot; he made his way to the middle of the room and placed her gently onto the bed. Remembering when she was young, he pulled the covers over her body and tucked her in so she wouldn't be cold.

"Mmm…"

Cloud froze when he saw his sister turn her head, trying to regain her comfort from earlier. She must have been having a good dream, for when she turned her head; she gave a big smile, allowing the happiness of the dream to shine through. Cloud was filled with so many different emotions when he saw her smiling, he couldn't deny the fact that it was the most beautiful smile he could ever see.

His face turned a little pink as he remembered his past with her, how he would play on the swings with her, always making sure she would never fall off when climbing on the monkey bars. "Hmph…" He gave a small smile directed towards her earlier actions.

He stroked the blonde hair away from her face, _'I'm so sorry Namine…'_ Cloud thought with guilt and sadness. Letting out a deep breathe, he repressed those feelings from showing. He bent down and slowly gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Being careful not to wake her, he whispered with a gentle tone, "Goodnight…my beautiful Nami-chan."

With that he made his way out of the room, turning off the lights, and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Hey guys, how are you liking the story? :)  
To me, I felt this chapter was rushed also, because I've been trying to incorporate some scenes from my last work into A Silent Whisper and I feel that some things have been happening a little too fast. Though next chapter, I'm going to start slowing things down a little more :)  
**

**Well give me your thoughts. Honestly; I would really appreciate reviews, even if it's just a small "Good Job!" or "Needs improvement -.-"  
Lol well any questions, hit me up :)  
**

**Thanks again guys!  
**


End file.
